


Once

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Once

"No! NOOOOO!" She shrieked, frustrated, but amused at her third loss in a row. I refused to take it easy on her. She could get better at this.

Desiree set her control down as the game played my victory music. "I give up!" She exclaimed, laughing. "I suck at this!"

"You're such a wimp!" I teased her, reclining, then laying on my side, my head propped on my elbow.

She smirked at me. "Uh huh." She surprised me by laying down in kind, very close to me so she wouldn't fall of the couch, facing me. "A wimp."

I chuckled. "You'll get better. You just need practice." I stopped as I realized she wasn't listening to anything I was saying. Her eyes were studying my face, looking at my upper lip. "Don't look at me like that." I said softly.

"Like what?" She feigned innocence, seeming to snap out of her daydream.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe she had said it out loud. 

Maybe it was her proximity, I wasn't sure. But instead of laughing it off like I normally would, I felt strangely flushed. My thoughts jumbled. "Well..." I said slowly, "I won't stop you."

She looked into my eyes then, searching for consent, then leaned in. Her lips were soft against mine. I felt warmth travel up my body, my heart beginning to race- and all at once, she pulled away.

"Whoa." She whispered. And it came over me again. I closed the gap between us, kissing her again, this time pulling the rest of her to me as well. I felt how warm she was, felt her movements as she melted into me. I shifted to press her hips against me. She sighed deeply, and ever so slightly rubbed herself against me. It made me more excited than I care to admit. Before i knew what I was doing, I had sat up and pulled her into my lap to straddle me. We kissed harder, and I gripped her backside as I pulled at her and raised my hips into her. I had given in. One time wouldn't kill us, and this had been a long time building. I was ready to let go and give her what she wanted... and with my erection throbbing, it was pretty obvious I had wanted it, too.

Desiree whimpered as she broke the kiss and leaned her head back, then brought her forehead to mine. "Fuck." She breathed. "I want you."

I grinned and winked. "I won't stop you." She bit her lip, then leaned in and nipped my lower lip. I used the moment to rub her through her shorts, and she unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. 

"Stand up." I commanded, and she obliged so that I could pull off her shorts. I yanked her down to me again and freed myself. "God..." I kissed her as I eased into her, reveling in how hot and wet and tight she was. Her mouth opened and her eyes were wide, but no sound came out. I looked at her, her lips slightly swollen, her face flushed. She rocked her hips and ground into me, allowing a moan to escape her. I gripped her ass as she kissed me and rode me, teasing me, feeling me inside her. Her sounds began to get louder, and I could sense her getting close, my own excitement growing as I realized it.

"Oh my God, I can't- I'm gonna cum-" Her lips moved to my neck, and she nipped at me as she came. She shuddered as her body tensed. She kept rocking as she rode the wave until it crashed. I felt myself held tight by her, deep inside, her pussy pulsating, every movement tantalizing. 

Her breath came in short, shallow bursts, and she called my name. Seeing it was so much better than I'd thought.

My adrenaline spiked. I flipped her on to her back. "I want that pussy, holy fuck-" She cried out as I began to pound into her, over and over, feeling my own climax building. She came again, clenching around me, and I felt myself swell. "Des- I'm-" I pulled out of her and my world exploded as I came. The look on her face as she watched me cum all over her was so hot...

And then I woke up. I stared at my ceiling, both pleasantly surprised at my dream and... just a little disappointed.

 

 


End file.
